Lapis Tamakawa
NAME: Lapis Tamakawa KANJI: 玉川ラピス ROMAJI: Tamakawa Rapisu TITLE: Unicorn of Darkness SEX: Female SEXUALITY: Lesbian RELATIONSHIP STATUS: (In a current relationship with Aster) BIRTHDAY: January 1st, 2000 AGE: 17 ETHNICITY: Japanese (Asian) HAIR COLOR: Medium state blue EYE COLOR: blue LIKES: Magic, writing dark fanfiction, unicorns, witches, skulls, sewing DISLIKES: men WEAPON: Katana's SONG: Indigo Horror LOCATION: Japan (She lives in a high tech tower) STATUS: Alive Biography Lapis was born January 1st, 2000. Yes, she was born on New years Day right at 12:00. She was born to Mrs and Mr Tamakawa. Her life was easy going (Since she's rich). She is very popular at school. Her parents are scared of her. She hates them (For an unknown reason). Lapis seems to hate her mother more. She doesn't really mind her father much and is more closer to him than her mother. She faces no abuse so her reason to hate her mom is unknown. She cusses out her mother and threatens her. She seems like a nice girl though. A very mysterious girl. At a certain age she learned she was lesbian. She knew what homophobia was. Luckily her mother and father accepted her (Probably out of fair). Her first girlfriend was actually Amethyst but broke up (After Jokester Mode). Then she falls in love with Aster who also has strong feelings for her. First when meeting the 7 other girls the first person she messages is Amethyst. Her second is Sapphire. All three make a very close friendship. She seems to take a liking of Emerald. She doesn't seem to like Topaz at all and couldn't care less about Citrine and Pearl. She calls Citrine an annoying weirdo. Her not interacting with Ruby much is unknown. It could be because Ruby likes the color red, fairies and Pegasus's which Lapis hates with passion. Personality & Traits Lapis is a very mysterious quite girl. She takes a liking of magic as she finds it fascinating. She has an obsession of unicorns. She loves them. She has a ton of plushies of them. She forced her father to by them. Lapis does come off friendly though her hidden nature is rather disturbing. She likes to write gory grim fan fiction. Most of the fanfiction has to do with a series she likes called Puffy Fluffy Unicorns. It seems Lapis likes skulls to. She also has a collection of those. Desperate for her living in japan she dislikes anime. The only anime she likes are well you could probably guess. She seems to take more of a liking of Korean cartoons which are cutesy. Yes, Lapis can sure be confusing. Relationships = Pearl Shinjukawa = Her and Pearl don't interact much. Lapis doesn't give a damn about her. = Ruby Gemme = Her and Ruby don't interact much. When they do Lapis comes off very very very sweet to her. It seems Ruby's interests make Lapis rather paranoid as she hates fairies, the color red and Pegasus's with passion. It's why she avoided talking to her when she first joined the game. = Topaz Jewelle = She hates Topaz. Topaz is rather ignorant and only cares about dick. Plus she mocks Lapis's interests of unicorns telling her to grow up which pissed Lapis off. She as well mocks her of being lesbian. = Citrine Nyoko = She couldn't care less about Citrine. When Sapphire suggested that she hang out with Citrine due to both being lesbians she turns that idea down and says Citrine is a weird lesbian. = Emerald Jawhira = She likes Emerald's stoic laidback cool personality. = Sapphire Boseok = She gets along with Sapphire a lot. = Amethyst Gema = She at first thought Amethyst was wasting her time with random boys she get crazy over. She then developed a crush. She finally comes clean. Amethyst rather accepts her and decides to date her. Trivia Category:��UnicornPoop�� Category:Female Category:Human